


It's a stupid game

by BurningAmber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spock’s death, There is no tag possible that can describe the loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber
Summary: Post Wrath of Khan. When the news of Spock's death reaches Vulcan.Note: This is a one shot. Don’t subscribe to this. Subscribe to me as an user:)





	It's a stupid game

“98…99…100!” She finished counting loudly and then uncovered her face. She dropped her palms and called, just to be sure, “Ready or not, here I come!”

There were not many places to hide in the sparse bedroom.  The shelves with Vulcan artifacts were too high for him to reach. She peeked under the bed, just to be sure. No, not there.

 

Amanda searched every corner of the room, but her little boy was nowhere to be seen.  _Hmmm, she had just taught him the game yesterday, but he seemed to be already challenging her._

She went outside his bedroom and walked down the long corridor, with smooth stone walls.  She checked the library, though he never dared to go there, for Sarek usually spent his time buried in his work, in that room. But, he wasn’t home. Then, she checked her own bedroom.  Still no sign of the little pointed ears.

 

“Spock!” She called out, now starting to get worried.  Her feet picked up speed. She should have told him the limits beyond which he wasn’t allowed to venture out.

“Spoooocck,” her voice rang out in the courtyard outside Sarek’s ancestral home. Eridani was high up in the sky, beating down anyone who dared to challenge it, with its hot rays.

 

She stepped out onto the hot path, outside the shade of the arch, bordering the front of the mansion. Her feet burned on the sizzling hot stones, and she gasped. Her slippers were inside where they had been playing.

 

“All right you win, come out now, son,” Amanda shouted, looking everywhere around her. _Oh! What if he went out into the streets! He would be lost!_

She started running down the narrow path between her bushes, frantically calling his name and looking under her rose plants in the small garden she had created.  

“The game is over, Spock, mama is worried, please baby, come out of your hiding,” Amanda’s voice started breaking. _Oh! Why had she foolishly decided to teach the stupid game to her two year old!_

Blisters started to form on her soles, as she kept running. She was panicking now. Sarek was away, on a business trip. She decided to call T’mek, Sarek’s cousin.

As she ran back to the house, her gown billowing behind her, her scarf fell away to the ground.

“Spock!Spock!” over and over she called out.

Stumbling over the steps, she rushed inside and went to call T’mek. With trembling hands, as she waited for the signal to go through, her eyes streaming water, a small hand came into her view from behind her. Her scarf was clutched in the stubby fingers.

“SPOCK!” She dropped to her knees and pulled her little boy into her chest. “Where did you go? I have been calling for fifteen minutes!” She scolded between kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

“But, Mother, your instructions were, I was to be quiet,” the little Vulcan looked concerned and puzzled. “Your face is wet, Mother,” little fingers touched her cheeks.

 

Amanda buried her face into his hair and cried her heart out. “It’s a stupid game.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sarek blinked. The day had ended, it was dark, but he had not noticed.

The news had come in the morning.  Commander Spock had sacrificed his life in the line of duty. 

Sarek had been preparing breakfast, so Amanda had been the one to read the message aloud, when it arrived on their terminal; thinking it’s a routine StarFleet communication.

Now, he looked down and saw the leaves he had been chopping had wilted, exposed to the air the entire day.  Confused, he shook his head. The house was dark and deadly silent. No one had lit the lamps.

Slowly, Sarek moved away from the slab of marble on which the morning’s efforts lay silent witness to the most devastating day of his life.

He had to find Amanda. She was human. She needed his support, now.  He had blanked out for hours!

Sarek did not light the lamps. There would be no light in his life anymore. Their only son had perished, million miles away from home.  He had decades of life left before him.

Sarek tried to call out his wife’s name, but nothing came out of his throat. Drawing upon every ounce of mental strength, he forced himself to start walking towards their bedroom.

She wasn’t in there.

“My wife,” he whispered into the empty room.

Then, his Vulcan ears picked up her voice coming from the court yard. Sarek walked back through the long, hollow corridors. Little footsteps had once run through these walls, the pitter-patter of tiny feet as Amanda had chased after Spock.

He emerged into the dark moonless night outside.  

 

She was kneeling down on the path between her rose bushes. In her hands, she held a scarf.

Sarek looked at the crumpled form of his bond-mate.  In a hushed broken voice _,_ between hiccups _,_ she was saying, “Spock, mama is worried, please baby, come back to me. It’s a stupid game!”

 


End file.
